


A Willing Redhead

by tambrathegreat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambrathegreat/pseuds/tambrathegreat
Summary: Lucius has a birthday surprise for Severus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a drabble for the Potions Master's birthday, written for the Facebook group Muffliato.

“I said ‘No,’ Lucius.”

“Oh come, Severus. You said you wanted a willing redhead for your birthday.” Malfoy’s plaintive whine seemed to cut through the heavy oak of the dungeon door. “I went to a Muggle stylist just to do this for your birthday. Surely that deserves some reward…”

Severus reached for the handle, alternately wanting to see Lucius’ no doubt neon orange hair, and also to possibly explore this new dimension of his lover. His progress halted when Lucius said breathlessly, “I made sure the carpets match the drapes.”

The door wasn’t thick enough to cover Severus’ guffaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please take time to let me know what you think.


End file.
